Shadow vuelve y repara
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: En esta historia, Eggman le propone a Shadow que puede volver al pasado y arreglar lo de María... ¿que ocurrirá? ¡Lean y diviértanse!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow vuelve y repara

El doctor Eggman volvió a atacar la ciudad y nos preguntamos...

-¿Dónde está Sonic? -dijo la reportera Scarlet García-¡miren allí está! -la cámara apuntó a Sonic por los aires, éste le dio una patada a la nave de Eggman y lo miró por el vidrio de su nave.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces ahí? -Sonic le contestó sacándole la lengua y subió arriba sobre el techo de la nave.

-¡Bien doctor Eggman, te doy 1 minuto para que te largues o sino…-dijo superficialmente levantando el índice

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, rata azul! -después de eso la nave volvió a moverse preparándose para destruir la ciudad, toda la gente de allí lo observaba con terror a ese gran techo de metal sobre sus cabezas-. ¡Ciudadanos de Station Square les doy este instante para rendirse porque yo, el Doctor Eggman… -Unos golpes resonaban dentro de la cabeza de Eggman-. ¿¡De dónde proviene ese ruido infernal? -Sacó la cabeza por su ventana y era Sonic saltando aboyando la nave-. ¡¿Quieres provocarme una jaqueca?

-¡Bingo, Eggman!- le saltó sobre cabeza hueca y desapareció.

-¿Adónde se fue ese pequeño hiperactivo? –Dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-Es realmente lento ¿verdad?

Sonic saltaba de un lado a otro molestándolo …¡Ah! Y evitando que destruya la ciudad. Amy y Tails volaban sobre el tornado ayudando a Sonic.

-¿Ve más abajo Tails!

-Hago lo que puedo Amy y creo que lo mejor es…

-¡Que vayas más abajo quiero ayudar a mi Sonic!- Dijo agitando su martillo para todos lados.

-¡Muy bien tranquilízate! -Dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Nadie ni ese hombre lastimarán a mi Sonic.

El doctor Eggman tratando de hacer eso le lanzaba al erizo misiles y disparos de su ametralladora, pero como siempre nadie detiene al erizo favorito de la ciudad. Él, queriendo hacer un ataque sorpresa por atrás, el maldito lo descubrió y lo golpeó con una pinza que salió también como sorpresa de la nave de ese hombre, que lo hizo chocar con el suelo haciendo un golpe seco. Por el dolor tan grave que le ocasionó este aprovechó para darle un golpe final.

-¡Shadow... Shadow! -Llamaba a su amigo pero él no venía.

-¡Al fin al fin llegó tu fin Sonic ya nunca más volverás!- Apretó un botón que disparó un gran misil.

Dos balas gigantes salieron de su nave dirigiéndose hacia el erizo.

-¡Noooooooo!

-¡Soniiiiiiiiiiiiic! -gritó Amy saltando del tornado x con su mazo y justo a tiempo le pegó bien fuerte a las balas.

Al fin y al cabo Sonic se recuperó, él se hallaba en la ciudad ahora, apoyado sobre una pared de un negocio pensando cuando Shadow había estado en su contra y cuando volvió sano y salvo pero con recuerdos rotos que se iban armándose cada vez que pensaba en ello o más bien en ella.

Sonic giró su cabeza observando ese callejón que parecía vacío, en ese lugar sucio y escrito por todas partes con aerosol, arriba de un depósito de basura se encontraba un gran bulto negro con franjas rojas. Miró a Sonic con su típica cara enojada.

-¿Qué tal? -saludó apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal? Eggman casi me mata aunque increíble que fuera, yo pidiendo tu ayuda a gritos, no venías. ¿Y me preguntas cómo estoy? -Shadow lo miró como si nada.

-¿Tienes mucho para decir, no?

-¡Por si no captaste la indirecta de que "me querían matar" bueno adivina! ¡¡¡Eso querían hacerme!

-¡Hablas con mucho sarcasmo para contar una historia como esa!

-¡Será porque tu te lo tomas todo a broma, quizás sea la única forma de que entiendas!

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! -dijo saltando del basural.

-¿Por qué no estabas ahí para ayudarme?

-¡Sonic no seas tan llorón! ¡Tú podías solo! ¿Es que no puedes estar un momento sin mí? -se cruzó de brazos-. ¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué soy, tu novio?

-¡¡Cállate!- gritó avergonzado. Shadow rió con ganas, Sonic lo miró a punto de darle una paliza pero se rió con él.

-¡Qué bueno que se nos pasa rápido! -dijo Sonic

-Ejem –respondió su amigo-. Lo siento Sonic últimamente he estado pensando en ella.

-¿Quién? ¿En Tikal?

-¡¡¡No, no de ella tonto!

-Bueno no te pongas rojo -Miró el suelo tal como dijo Sonic.

-No Sonic, en María.

-Oh

-Si tan solo la volviera a ver una vez más tan solo una vez.

-Pero no puedes Shadow, eso fue hace 50 años.

-Lo sé pero …

-Acéptalo, es imposible volver atrás. Pero aunque María no pueda estar aquí contigo siempre te verá desde el cielo, Shadow.

-Pero pude hacer algo -dijo decaído y triste.

-Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es olvidar. ¡Nos vemos!.

El erizo dejó solo al pobre infeliz de Shadow. Y no tuvo más opción que irse, estaba a punto de correr con toda su velocidad hasta que vino hacia él una amiga muy querida. La echidna Tikal.

-¡Hola, Shadow! ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Siempre te atrapo un minuto antes de que seas disparado!

-Bueno, ya me conoces ¡soy una bomba! -Tikal rió con gusto de estar ahí con él.

-¿Qué haces, Shadow?

-Iba a correr un poco por ahí ¿Por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día en qué dijiste que podíamos salir, que lo pasaste para otro día, el cual tampoco podías por otro asunto y lo pasaste para el día 16?

-S-siiiii -dijo levantando una ceja algo confundido.

-Y ese día es hoy –dijo sonriente

-Ahhh eeeeeh, Tikal creo que no podrá ser…hoy -dijo con una mano atrás de su cabeza algo distraído

-¿Pero Shadow, qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

-¡No! No, sí me agradas es que tengo una persona todo el tiempo en mi cabeza … y estoy muy distraído -Tikal lo miró preocupada.

-¿En quién piensas tanto?

-En María, Tikal …¿Por qué, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

-La muerte es muy misteriosa, no tiene ni un por qué ni un cuándo.

-Qué raro

-¿Qué?

-Digo tu vienes del pasado y sabrás de estas cosas ya que eres un alma del pasado. ¿Por casualidad no sabes como traer un a persona muerta? No me mal interpretes.

-Shadow, yo soy un espíritu no una bruja.

-Lo siento …solo quiero volver a sentirla cerca.

-Ya no sigas eso, te harás mal, debes aceptar los hechos.

-¡Al diablo con los hechos! ¡Si yo pudiera volvería al pasado y evitaría ese desastre! -empezó a respirar aceleradamente, gritó lo suficiente para asustar a los chaos de Tikal.

-Shadow, me asustas –dijo Tikal con una mano en su pecho.

-Perdóname … yo no quise gritarte de esa forma….

-Tal vez deberías despejar tu mente.

-¡No puedo no puedo sacar a María de mi mente! … Haría lo que fuera para volverla a ver.

-No sé que decir. Lo único que te diré es que te cuides mucho.

-Gracias -dijo un poco colorado-. Bueno nos vemos Tikal.

-Adiós.

Cada cual tomó su camino en lados opuestos, pero todo este tiempo no estaban solos, había una tercera persona. De otro callejón salió una gran figura no era nada más ni nada menos que el Dr. Eggman.

-Harías lo que fuera ¿Verdad, Shadow? jem jem jem.

Sonic, Amy y Tails volvieron a la casa de Chris, el poco social Sombra se encontraba en otra habitación mirando a través de una ventana.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Shadow? –preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños

-Ah estado inmóvil en esa posición desde que llegamos –contestó Amy

-No quiere afrontar el destino de su amiga –dijo Sonic

-Aún no se acostumbra pero con el tiempo se acostumbrará –comentó el zorrito de dos colas

-No le sé, Tails. Shadow realmente la amaba –dijo Amy con la cabeza gacha

Ese día el erizo negro estuvo muy pensativo con las mismas preguntas dando vueltas por su cabeza. ¿Pude a ver hecho algo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Estaría María a mi lado?

Fue a descansar a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, a su lado había una foto de María que la observaba contar de sentirse mejor pero solo empeoraba su estado emocional.

-Si no dejo de pensar en ella me volveré loco. –dijo poniendo su vista en el techo.

Por su ventana entró un pequeño robot que ya todos conocemos. Él lo miró con deseos de que largara

¿Qué haces aquí Bokkum?

-Traigo un mensaje del Dr. Eggman, especialmente para ti

-No me interesa –dijo dándose vuelta en su cama y mirando la pared

-Si fuera tú prestaría mucha atención

-Lárgate –dijo sin ganas -Bokkum no le hizo caso y sacó el mini televisor de su bolso y lo prendió

-Hola, Shadow –Dijo el despreciable Dr. Eggman-. Apuesto a que es la primera vez que te llega un mensaje mío

-Oh si, solo los privilegiados tienen el honor de escuchar tu dulce voz -dijo sarcásticamente apoyando un puño cerrado debajo de su mentón

-Hoy mientras destruía la ciudad …

-Tú nunca has llegado ni a romper una ventana de un edificio de la ciudad.

-¡Cómo decía! -dijo tratando de soportar sus gastadas-. Mientras la destruía solo Sonic vino a detenerme porque…desde hace unos días tú y él son un equipo …primero me preguntaba ¿por qué el solitario erizo no está aquí para detenerme? –Shadow miraba por otro lado diciendo en sus adentros "¡Ay! ¡¿Éste ¿qué se cree el muy!"- Pero no te preocupes, sé tu problema

-¿Si no sabes construir un robot, qué puedes saber de mi?

–Tu tienes archivos "Proyect Shadow", pero eso no explica tu antisocial comportamiento –no le dirigía la palabra–. Ambos sabemos que extrañas a María

– ¿¡Tu qué sabes de María?

-¡Ni que fuera un misterio lo tuyo!

-¿La conoces? –Dijo acercándose al televisor

-¿Conocerla? Ella era mi prima -Shadow se quedó con la boca abierta, él siempre pensó que era el único sobreviviente conectado a ella.

-¿¡Qué quieres, Eggman?

-Quiero que me ayudes

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?

-Puedo hacer tus sueños realidad, Shadow -A éste le latía muy fuete el corazón, más que nunca-. Así es … puedo devolverte a María -Shadow ni siquiera penaba con quién estaba hablando en su habitación, solo pensaba en la dulce María

-¿Qué –qué debo hacer? ¿Qué quieres?

Eggman sonrió malignamente

-Quiero que me des todas las chaos emeralds que esté en esa casa.

-¿La-las chaos emeralds? -Shadow sabía que les había costado recuperarlas y eso que les faltaban 3 por lo tanto tenían 4

-¿Y bien? -O sacrificaba las gemas con incesante trabajo de búsqueda y se las entregaba a ese hombre tan siniestro o se arriesgaba a recuperar a su única, primera y verdadera amiga. Los sentimientos de Shadow por querer regresar a María eran más fuertes que su razón común

-Lo haré

-¡Bien! Asegúrate que nadie te vea y te veré en el bosque SleepDeel(inventado por mí, qué quiere decir a mi no me lo pregunten)

-Iré los más rápido posible

–No lo dudo -Al instante se fue rápidamente abajo por las escaleras y cuando quería ir al taller donde se encontraba las esmeraldas se topó con Amy

-¡Hola, Shadow! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Ehh... Siiiii... Nos vemos Amy

-¿No tienes hambre? Podría prepararte algo

-Eh, no gracias

-¿Estas seguro? Porque te veo algo pálido -Sombra pensó que le estaba cargando. Es poco probable saber si está pálido si es completamente negro

-Amy estoy bien -dijo más serio

-jem ¡No tienes por qué hablarme de ese modo! –Se fue y mientras caminaba decía en voz alta–. No sabe agradecer nada de nadie, es un…

Con mucho cuidado a paso de puntitas, el erizo abrió la puerta para salir de la casa, y cuando pensaba que el camino estaba libre se encontró con el zorrito Tails

-Hola Shadow ¿Qué haces?

–Yo... solo iba para…

-¡Ahhh! No me engañas: yo se a dónde vas

-¿En serio? -dijo algo asustado

-Aja tu quieres ir al taller –Shadow se empezó a asustar: ¿será Tails tan inteligente como para saber lo que buscaba? ¿O sabrá leer la mente? ¿Acaso puedo yo sacar más conclusiones? Si ya se me callo

-Bueno ¿vas o no vas ahí? -dijo algo interesado con sus manos apoyadas sobre su espalda-. Es que… -En el momento en que iba a contestarle, la conejita Cream sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta y dijo:

-¡Tails, apúrate! ¡Ya empezó nuestro programa favorito! -Tails se quedó paralizado y con una gota

-¡Ah, esta bien voy para allá!

-¿Programa? ¿Qué programa? -Preguntó Shadow

-¡Tails y yo lo miramos todos los día, apúrate ya van a empezar los teletubies.! A Shadow se le pusieron bien grandes los ojos y luego miró con sonrisa maligna al zorro que estaba todo colorado

-Eh, yo te lo puedo explicar, heeee …¡adiós! – Tails corrió como loco y el chico tuvo suerte de que llegara Cream y ahuyentara al curioso.

Se lanzó con toda su velocidad para evitar problemas. Empezó a levantar la cortina del garage. Y en ese momento a la misma velocidad llegó Sonic

-¿Qué hay simpático Shadow?

-¡¡¡Oh Jesucristo! -dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la cortina, cansado de que lo detuvieran todo el tiempo

-No tuviste un buen día ¿No, Shawtie?

–Ya que lo mencionas. No -Frío y directo como siempre -dijo cruzado de brazos-. ¿Necesitas algo Sonic? -dijo entre dientes tratando de aguantar

-Solo quiero estar contigo –bostezó-. Estoy algo aburrido, ¿sabes?

-Pues, ¡busca a otro para molestar!

-No, para eso está tú.

- ¡ Escucha Sonic estoy ocupado a si que…

-¡Vamos, corramos un poco! -dijo corriendo

-¡No largo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡¡¡Porque quiero estar solo porque esta conversación es estúpida y porque si no te vas voy a volverme loco!...

-¿Yeso es todo?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHH! -Shadow tomó una vara y persiguió a Sonic-. ¿Ves, viste que quería correr después de todo? -Shadow agitaba la vara

-¡Hey cuidado pareciera que quisieras pegarme! Mejor me voy- Eso hizo y el erizo negro quedó con mucha ira en su ser y estaba a punto de volver por Sonic y se dijo así mismo

-Concéntrate, Shadow. No te alejes de aquí te ha costado mucho llegar hasta acá . Errrrrrrrrrggggggg ¡Debo golpear algo!

Chris hablaba con Sonic dentro de su mansión

-Te repito nuestro amigo está loco -dijo el erizo haciendo un gesto de ello dando vuelta su dedo al lado de su cabeza

-Debes estar equivocado Sonic -dijo Chris-. Puede que Sombra sea algo excéntrico pero no tocado de la cabeza

-Si, bueno, no te acerques a él, podría golpearte con su vara. Ya lo intentó conmigo

-Por favor Sonic, creo que exageras -Pasaron junto a una ventana y vieron de a fuera al erizo de que tanto hablaban golpeándose en la cabeza con la vara

-¿Crees que esté confundido?-preguntó Chris

-Si sigue golpeándose de ese modo se le prenderá fuego la cabeza. Aun que por su color diría que ya se quemó antes.

-Al menos ya no tengo fuerzas para correr a nadie -tan mareado se cayó al suelo-. Ni levantarme. OK, quizás golpearme la cabeza no era la mejor idea… pero debo buscar esas emeralds si quiero volver a ver a María-. Entró al taller y sacó las emeralds que estaban en el tornado, y en una máquina especial donde la refugiaban. Las metió en un saco y se fue a su máxima velocidad hacia el bosque Sleep Deel, donde se encontraría con el Dr. Eggman.

Él esperaba que algo se presentara para seguir con el plan, tenía una mezcla de emoción e intriga, pero esto le sabía a peligro. Estamos hablando del malvado Dr. Eggman. Y el muchacho se preguntaba apartando lo de María: ¿para qué querría el Doctor Huevo las chaos emeralds? Nunca esperes nada bueno de él (eso incluye sus inventos), porque cuando Shadow se pasó al bando de Sonic, Eggman había querido robarle las chaos emeralds que habían sacado del Eclipse Canyon. Un robot de éste bobo envió las emeralds a cualquier lado a causa de una explosión automática que le ordenó Eggman para que los demás murieran con el robot. ¡Encima que no le hizo daño a nadie, explotó automáticamente con las emeralds en su interior! ... ¿Eggman tendrá un toscazo en vez de cerebro? No discutamos tal hecho razonable. ¡Sí, sí, ya me callo!

Lo seguía esperando pero también se preguntaba si lo estaría engañando para quedarse con lasemeralds. Tubo tres pensamientos ese día dos de amor y uno de asco, el de amor por María y Tikal y de asco mas o menos así: ¡¿María prima del Doctor Eggman! Bueno, al menos no salió rechoncha como él.

Hablando del rechoncho, éste se presentó escondido entre unos arbustos

–Pss ¿trajiste las emeralds?

-Las tengo en mis manos, no intentes nada, Eggman -dijo frunciendo más el ceño

-No hay de que preocuparse yo…

-¡Shadow! -dijo una voz a lo lejos

-Tú no me has visto -le dijo al erizo y se escondió en los arbustos.

La que lo llamaba era Tikal acompañada obviamente con sus chaos

- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- se puso rojo

-Sólo descanso

–Es exactamente lo que yo y mis amigos íbamos a hacer, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Iremos a una laguna por acá cerca

-Veras Tikal en este momento no puedo -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¡Siempre que aparezco, tú no quieres saber nada conmigo! -dijo triste.

-Tikal quisiera explicarte pero … no puedo –Shadow no quería que enfrentara peligro.

- ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más tus excusas! ¡Hasta mucho después! -se fue a paso duro dejando a Sombra por lo que ella veía solo.

-Pe-pero Tikal...

-¡Adiós! -dijo sin mirar atrás.

-Rayos -murmuró

-Olvídala, hay cosas más importantes como María

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿qué debo hacer?

-Sígueme - dijo algo siniestro. Se abrió la puerta de la nave dejando caer una escalera, entraron en fila. Mientras que iban ingresando por el camino, a Shadow le pareció que retrocedía en el tiempo, al ver todas esas máquinas le recordaba a A.R.K.

-¿De qué se trata esto? -dijo desconfiando un poco.

-Seguro que recuerdas perfectamente que podría devolverte a María.

-¿Dices que puedes regresarla? -preguntó emocionado.

-A-a, dije que podía devolverte a ella, parece que no sabes usar las palabras, no puedo regresarla aquí…pero puedo devolverte a ella.

-¿Acaso puedes devolverme a pasado?

-Así es. Presta atención, inventé una máquina para devolverte al pasado y si eliges la fecha exacta podrías arreglar el error que se cometió.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio! ¡Puedo evitar ese desastre! –Nunca estuvo más contento.

-¡Espera! No olvides tu parte del trato me debes las esmeraldas caos.

-Oh si, momento ¿cómo sé que no es otros de tus trucos? -dijo apretando fuerte la bolsa.

-O regresas al pasado y reparas un terrible error caótico o vuelves a casa y les explicas a todos por qué viniste hasta aquí a darme las emeralds y te haces un gran lío y te metes en problemas. Tú eliges -Shadow razonaba sus salidas si volvía a casa tendría un gran problema para explicarle a donde fue pero si regresa al pasado salvará vidas y no tendría este problema de ahora.

-OK Doctor, muéstreme su máquina -Dejó la bolsa en una mesa y lo siguió, lo sentó en una silla muy cómoda como una silla de computadora, le puso un casco que le dio escalofríos en el cráneo.

Eggman se acercó a una palanca y puso su mano en ella y miró a Shadow.

-Prepárate… recuerda una vez que vuelvas al pasado y repares ese error no podrás volver, seguirás tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado y no conocerás a nadie que conoces ahora… Si tenías en el presente un ser querido olvídate de él, lo podrás conocer en el futuro.

Shadow estaba decidido a renunciar todo por volver a María y al profesor Gerald Robotnik.

-¿Alguna vez lo has probado?

-Sinceramente eres la primera criatura viviente que lo usará.

-He aquí el avance de la tecnología -dijo sarcásticamente.

-Vete preparando -Shadow apretaba fuerte el apoya brazos.

-¡Aquí va!

-Maria …-murmuró-. Aquí voy.

Eggman bajó el suitch y él sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo y después de unos segundos desapareció.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sombra vuele y repara 2 parte.

Shadow viajaba por un túnel del tiempo que cada vez se acercaba más a una luz.

Todo se volvió borroso pero el erizo despertó

-Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? -primero vio un poco borroso pero luego todo se fue aclarando-. Es... es... ¡estoy en el A.R.K.! -Shadow estaba muy feliz de a ver regresado, miraba para todos lados emocionado y recordando todo lo que alguna vez vivió-. ¡Oh, esta es la máquina del profesor! -se acercó a otra-. ¡Y esto es la computadora más avanzada que construyó el profesor! -se acercó a otra máquina-. ¡Y este es ……el escritorio del profesor -dijo asombrado de no verlo tanto tiempo-. Aquí es donde el profesor elaboró todos sus experimentos, cada uno de ellos, incluso acá es donde me hizo un plano de mi. Aquí es donde se sentaba a pensar sus creaciones, este escritorio le dio concentración para construirlos -se puso derecho- Eso quiere decir que… Mi madre es un escritorio. Que ironía con los objetos contundentes –Abrazó al escritorio-. Te quiero mami -y besó el escritorio-. Ahora tengo 3 seres queridos -Se abrió una puerta y alguien de mayor altura observaba a Shadow

-¿Shadow? -Shadow se quedó tildado con sus labios sobre la madera-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Profesor Gerald! -gritó emocionado y se lanzó a abrasarlo por la cintura

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó con mucha calma

-¡Está aquí está aquí!

-Si como todos los días –Shadow abrió sus ojos.

-Gerald no sabe que vine del futuro, debo evitar mi emoción lo más que pueda"

-¿Qué dices Shadow?

-No, nada -dijo soltándolo y el profesor lo miró extraño

-Bueno debo volver al trabajo -se acercó al escritorio y se sentó

-¿Y qué hace profesor? -dijo el negrito acercándose

-Es una sorpresa no puedo decirte -Él tenía mucha curiosidad-Sombra ¿por qué no vas a hacerle compañía a María?

-¿¡María! ¿Dónde está? -preguntó desesperado

-Está en la sala de estar con su telescopio -Más rápido que nunca se fue corriendo-. Vaya, hoy si está extraño.

El muchacho recorría todo el lugar reconociéndolo como la palma de su mano. Pasó una puerta y retrocedió para ver la habitación, y ahí estaba, una chica rubia de ojos azul mar arrodillada con un ojo apoyado sobre el telescopio, observando los confines del universo.

¡Si si ya me callo y sigo con lo importante!

-¡¡María!

-¿Oh? –Shadow se tiró sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! -casi se le cae una lágrima.

-Pero Shadow, solo pasaron unos minuto -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, ella tampoco sabe que volví del pasado-. Ahh, lo siento creí que te habías perdido -Dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Oh, erizo tontito! No podría escapar de esta nave aunque quisiera -Esa respuesta no le gustó mucho al chico sabiendo que no pudo cuando tomaron la nave los de la Tierra.

-Ah, sí …¿Qué haces?

-Estoy contemplando el espacio, lástima que la vista no llega más allá de la Tierra. El abuelo dijo que mañana podría intentar llevarnos de visita a la Tierra.

-No pasará.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-N... No nada –pensamiento: "me pregunto por qué aun no pasa nada María miro a su amigo.

-Te ves nervioso, siéntate un rato -estaba tan nervioso que al sentarse se resbaló-. Creo saber por qué estas así.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Estas así porque quieres saber que está construyendo el abuelo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! -mintió-. A propósito, ¿tu sabes qué es?

-Él tampoco me lo dijo. Solo sé que se llama proyecto S.H.S y que tiene algo que ver contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Qué extraño ¿no?- por lo que más se preocupaba Shadow por ahora era una pregunta que lo aquejaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza: "¿Cuándo vendrán a atacar?". Ponía mucha atención a esa gran ventana que mostraba el espacio exterior para ver si venían las naves. Y luego se acordó lo sucedido, habían venido a atacar los del planeta Tierra el día 7 de Julio.

-María, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Hoy es 6 de Julio.

Pensamiento: "Ya veo por qué no pasa nada, mañana será ese terrible día, pero ahora debo actuar más tranquilo para no levantar sospechas"

-Hoy estás algo perdido ¿verdad?

-¡Ay es que, hoy me choqué la cabeza mientras corría! Ja jaja jaja -rió con humor.

-¡Shadow! -dijo con cara sonriente María- ¡Sabes lo que dijo el abuelo, no puedes correr a tu velocidad por la planta baja!

-¡No volverá a pasar! -dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡María, hora de comer! -dijo el profesor Gerald Robotnik asomando la cabeza por la puerta-. ¡Ah, conque ahí estás Shadow! Ya me estaba preocupando.

-Hay abuelo ¿a dónde crees que iría?

-Es que últimamente se ha comportado extraño.

-Debe ser porque se golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Eso explica por qué besaba mi escritorio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eh, ¡Nada, nada ehhh debo ir al baño! -se fue corriendo avergonzado.

-¡No te vayas a enamorar de la lava manos! -le gritó Robotnik.

Shadow se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo

-Si la fecha del día era 7 cuando vinieran esos bastardos, ¿por qué Eggman me envió un día antes del desastre? 50 me dice que es un idiota, pero el otro 50 no me lo explico. Dedujo que mañana será el día.

Los que trabajaban en la nave (aparece de verdad en un episodio) si, si, ya me callo. Cenaban en una cafetería para empleados y la familia de Shadow en un comedor privado, él seguía nervioso por no saber cuándo atacarían ¿y si caían de sorpresa, hoy el chico no dormirá con mucho placer. Después de cenar el negrito fue a la habitación en donde se reencontró con su querida amiga y se quedó mirando las estrellas. El profesor se le apareció de atrás.

-Haz estado muy callado y extraño últimamente ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

Shadow quería contarle pero no se atrevía. ¿Y si lo hacía alteraría algo en el futuro? Entonces le habló con palabras semejantes.

-DR ¿usd cree que estamos…..emmm, solos en el universo o más cerca?

-Eso es un misterio -Shadow inventó otra cosa.

-¿Sabe qué? Yo no lo creo, ¿por qué no miramos por su telescopio gigante a ver si encontramos algo? -dijo tratando de cautivarlo.

-Aaaaa -bostezó-. Estoy muy cansado me iré a dormir lo haremos mañana si quieres -cerró la puerta.

-Mañana será muy tarde -Como no estaba seguro de dormir decidió descansar en el sillón de la sala de estar y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado, se rascaba la muñeca por un comezón.

-Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas si logro cambiar el pasado, quizás podría ser más feliz de lo que nunca estuve, ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pica tanto? -dijo rascándose más la muñeca pero luego descubrió que tenía como un localizador en la muñeca en forma de reloj.

-Shadow, ¿me escuchas? Responde –era la voz del DR Eggman

-¿DR Eggman qué hace aquí y qué esta cosa?

-¿No creerás que te hubiera dejado solo y viajar por el tiempo sin un localizador, ja, cualquier tonto sabe eso. Pero para que te dejes sin dudas la máquina que te transportó te puso eso en la muñeca para lograr tu objetivo y así ayudarte.

-¡Ey ey ey! ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad de repente?

-¡Oye puedo ser amable al menos una vez! ¿No? En fin me contacté para decirte que la máquina te llevó un día antes de lo debido, no sé si te diste cuenta.

-¿No? ¿En serio? -dijo una vez más sarcásticamente.

-¡Bueno te dije que eras la única criatura viviente que usaría la máquina del tiempo! ¡Aún falta perfeccionarla!

-O-KA DR cambio y fuera -apagó la pantallita y volvió a su descaso.

En otro tiempo donde estaba el DR Eggman:

-Shadow no es el único que ganará algo de todo esto -dijo con una sonrisa maligna-. En que él halla vuelto al pasado no quiere decir que cambie este futuro porque…. Las seguiré teniendo para mí de todas formas ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

EN LA NAVE:

Eran las 12 menos diez y le dolía la cabeza a Sombra

- ¡Ah! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar a que lleguen! ¡No dejaré que llegue! -Corrió al telescopio de María y espió el espacio por él. De un lado para otro pero nada aún solo las estrellas que titilaban a lo lejos

-Maldición -Murmuró, miró el reloj y volvió al sofá-. No puedo decirle a Robotnik lo que pasará, creerá que estoy loco y podría estropearlo. ¡Qué porquería! -dijo pateando una mesa pequeña de la sala de estar y de ella cayó un aparato que inventó el Profesor Gerald Robotnik.- ¿Qué es esto? -lo levantó-. Ah, es solo el reloj del tiempo del profesor -Lo encendió para ver como era y decía con una voz chillona de robot.

-Tenemos 37 grados de máxima y 22 de mínima probabilidad de lluvias y nubosidades

-Lo que me faltaba más problema

-Son las doce PM -A Shadow se le congeló el cuerpo y miró el reloj de la pared que mostraba las doce en punto

-Si no me equivoco…- Luego el aparato dijo

-Empezamos un nuevo día, el día de hoy es 7/7. Siete del… -Shadow dejó el aparato y volvió al telescopio

-Ahora entiendo la máquina de Eggman no se equivocó, me mandó a la fecha exacta para prevenirlo mucho antes. Recuerdo que atacaron a las dos de la mañana, se prepararon con sus mejores armas y nos atacaron cuando no nos dimos cuenta. ¡Pero esos malditos no llegarán a su cometido!

El erizo buscaba con el telescopio

-¡¿Qué pasa! ¡No veo nada! -se quejó y luego miró una ruedita pegada al telescopio que tenía números-. Ay María, con razón no podías ver más allá de la Tierra, dejaste en el aumento de 150 metros y la máxima era de 1500 metros -Lo puso a toda su distancia y volvió a espiar-. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! -De muy, muy lejos pudo ver una cuantas naves reposando en el espacio.- Debo decírselo rápido al profesor

-¿Qué cosa debes decirme? -Dijo Gerald detrás de él. (Shadow le mostró y explicó lo que vio por el telescopio)-. ¡Increíble! Nos hubieran acabado sin que nos diéramos cuenta -Dijo mirando por el telescopio.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó serio Shadow.

-Despertaremos a todos los empleados y nos prepararemos.

-Abuelo ¿Qué sucede?- Los dos miraron atrás y era la pequeña María con un piyama rosa y un osito de phelfa (felfa) en su mano derecha.

-María vístete iremos de viaje -Dijo su abuelo y ella parpadeó dos veces con sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

A MIL QUINIENTOS KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA, UN MONTÓN DE NAVES.

-¿Estamos listos?- preguntó el capitán de la nave principal a su copiloto.

-Si señor, llamaré a los demás para avisarles- Dijo el copiloto y tomó una radio-. Atención a todas las naves prepárense atacaremos dentro de una hora carguen todas las armas repito carguen todas las armas -y lo apagó-. ¿Capitán cree que una hora sea suficiente?

- Es el tiempo necesario para atacar sin problemas el A.R.K.

EN EL A.R.K. TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA NAVE CORRÍAN DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ PREPARÁNDOCE PARA LA BATALLA.

-¡Asegúrense de poner el campo de fuerza y la fortaleza externa!- Ordenó el profesor, Shadow estaba a su lado y le preguntó:

-Profesor ¿Cree que una hora sea suficiente?

-Es el tiempo necesario para defendernos sin problemas -Shadow lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien -Al chico se le dibujó una sonrisa pero con el ceño fruncido aún.

-Te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a María no quiero asustarla.

-No lo haré. ¿Dónde está ella?

-A bordo de una nave que nos enviará a la Tierra -Aunque no parecía por su aspecto, Shadow estaba contentísimo, si fuera más expresivo con sus sentimientos se podría ver …. O leer como lo escribo que este salta de gusto… ¡Bueno no es mi culpa que no vean la escena!

-Shadow, quiero que estés con ella todo el tiempo no la pierdas de vista.

-¡Sí señor!- Respondió como si fuera un soldado, y se fue corriendo a velocidad normal.

-¡Shadow!- Este se dio vuelta- No viajaremos apretados te lo aseguro y te aconsejo que no traigas a tu novia escritorio -Dijo gracioso.

-Ja ja que gracioso Profesor -Dijo sarcástico y se fue a hacerle compañía.

-¡Prepárence para la batalla!- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Shadowescuchó al salir, corrió a la planta baja buscando la nave en la que viajaría y la encontró. En ella abordaba una linda niña. El erizo entró.

-Hola, Shadow.

-Hola ¿lista para el viaje?- Triste miró el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No lose, no entiendo por qué nos vamos.

-Es una sorpresa ya verás que te alegrará -Dijo contento sabiendo que casi todo estaba resuelto.

EN OTRA PARTE, EN EL ESPACIO:

-Son las dos de la mañana en punto atacaremos ahora –Dijo el capitán de la nave enemiga. Y obedecieron fueron muy rápido hacia el A.R.K y ellos se preparaban en silencio, dentro de la nave el Profesor Gerald Robotnik les susurraba a sus empleados y ellos prestaban mucha atención

-Escuchen primero atacarán las 4 naves mayores que vi en el telescopio así que les damos con nuestra mejor artillería a mi orden y luego vendrán las naves más pequeñas que en ese momento pondremos los campos de fuerza y los escudos a mi señal ¿Alguna pregunta?- Nadie dijo nada-. Muy bien ¡Todos en posición!

Las naves enemigas se acercaron más al A.R.K y antes de llegar a ella el capitán ordenó

-¡Fuego!

-¡Campo de fuerza! -gritó Robotnik y los misiles rebotaron y se dieron a sí mismos y las naves más pequeñas siguieron para seguir atacando

-¡Nos engañaron!- dijo un copiloto.

-¡Sigan con el campo de fuerza y disparen a la siguiente línea de naves! -Gritó Gerald.

Esta batalla era más impresionante que La guerra de las Galaxias 1,2 y 3. Llegó un momento en que no aparecieron más naves estaba tan silencioso que… que…. No sé.

-¡Ganamos profesor!- dijo un ayudante de pelo rojizo.

-Aún no -dijo serio.

Shadow y María también estaban asustados.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo María.

-No lo se –respondió su amigo.

-Shadow, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya te dije es una sorpresa, cuando venga tu abuelo te lo diré –Shadow, aunque no quería, tenía que quedarse allí quería ayudar, pero también quería proteger a su amiga.

-Esto no termina – dijo el Profesor

-¿Qué? -dijo una empleada

-Es una emboscada, atacará de atrás, no se presentaron todas las naves, nos distrajeron mientras otras daban la vuelta.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-¡Corran a las naves de emergencia huiremos.

-Pero Sr. no haremos a tiempo

-¡Claro que si, con todo silencio nos iremos y colocaremos una bomba que detonará en 15 minutos! ¡Volarán en pedazos cuando nosotros no estaremos cuando lleguen!

-¿Y cómo haremos para salir tan rápido?

-¡Síganme, hay una salida de emergencia mucho más corta! -Lo siguieron y llegaron a la planta más baja donde se encontraban el erizo y la niña. El profesor puso la bomba allí abajo y Shadow salió de esa nave

-Espérame un momento María, ya vuelvo -Dijo saliendo de la nave y observaba como su amigo ponía la bomba y él lo miró con una sonrisa -Este es el único lugar que buscarán -A Shadow se le puso una gran sonrisa y corrieron a la nave pequeña y todos se fueron luego de ellos que comandaban.

-¡Pero abuelo! ¿Adónde vamos? -dijo preocupada María y a su lado Shadow le dijo-. María, visitaremos un lugar muy lejos de aquí -María lo miró sin comprender-. Te daré una pista, es enorme y no lo dejas de mirar con tu telescopio -A María se le llenó la cara de emoción.

-¿Me estás diciendo que iremos al planeta Tierra? -dijo juntando las manos

-No solo eso –dijo su querido abuelo-. Nos quedaremos a vivir ahí

-¡¡No puedo creerlo este es el mejor día de mi vida!- Abrazó a –Shadow y los tres rieron.

EN EL A.R.K:

-Señor, al parecer abandonaron la nave.

-¿Buscaron en todos lados?

-No señor nos falta el último piso.

-Entonces reúna tropas y que vayan todos abajo- Eso hicieron y buscaron en todas partes, al capitán le atrajo la atención un aparatito pegado a la pared

-¿Qué es esto? -y la cosa mostraba 6… 5… 4-. ¡¡Rayos es una trampaaaaaa!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUM!

La nave explotó y los demás viajaban tranquilos en camino a la Tierra. Shadow sentía una gran emoción en su ser con las mismas palabras

–Por fin seré feliz en la Tierra con mi familia -Lástima que eso iba a cambiar. A Shadow le sonaba su localizador que le dio el DR Eggman y se comunicó con él a escondidas.- DR Eggman, ¿Qué sucede? -Dijo por lo bajo, la imagen no se veía bien.

-¿Shadow? ¿Estas ahí?

-Si DR estoy aquí con María y…

-Shadow, tengo malas noticias-

-¿He? ¿Qué malas noticias? -Dijo preocupado

-Algo raro le pasa a la máquina del tiempo está fallando

-¿Es una broma? -dijo furioso

-¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces qué rayos pasa? Dijo tratando de no elevar la voz.

-Me temo que hay un error en el tiempo.

-Si me está tratando de decir que todo lo que hice no sirvió para nada le juro que…

-¡No! Lo que hiciste no cambiará- Se le dibujó una sonrisa el rostro a Shadow

-Pero –Se le fue-. No llegarás a la Tierra ahora sino que habrá un error en el tiempo y tú caerás en él.

-¡No puede ser!

-Shadow ¿Por qué gritas? -dijo María.

-Lo lamento, Shadow, caerás en otro lugar en el tiempo, espero. -Se cortó la comunicación.

-¡DR Eggman!- Una luz que enceguecía salió del aparato con el que se comunicaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo María-. ¡Ahhh!

-¡No Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- La luz se tragó a Shadow y de pronto todo se volvió blanco y eso era todo lo que veía. Se impulsó para adelante si moverse a una velocidad increíble y una vez más se acercaba a una luz que lo transporto a otra parte del tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ.

LAMENTO DESIRLES QUE RESIVIRÁN LA TERCERA PARTE DESPUÉS DE LAS VACACONES DE INVIERNO ¡HEY YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR! ¡CHE!

Ah, POR CIERTO ¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA DULZURA Y FELICES VACACIONES!

Proyecto Clara.


	3. Chapter 3

Sombra vuelve y repara 3

Sombra se encontraba inconsciente y solo veía oscuridad hasta que una voz femenina lo despertó haciendo abrir lentamente sus párpados.

-¿Señor? ¿Señor se encuentra bien? ¿Señor?-Sombra pudo distinguirla como una coneja.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo. Deme su mano lo ayudaré.-Sombra la extendió y ya estaba parado.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Debiií-usó lo mismo que con Robotbic-Debí golpearme la cabeza porque… No recuerdo nada.

-¡Oh! Pobrecillo, por favor quédate en mi casa con mi familia unos días hasta que recuperes la memoria.

-No se preocupe puedo cuidarme solo-Se dio vuelta y caminó.

-¡Por favor este lugar es muy peligroso!- Dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

-De verdad he estado en situaciones peores.

-No entiendes estos lugares son vigilados.

-¿Vigilados?

-Si, verás es una larga historia pero si vienes a mi casa te la contaré, lo único que puedo decirte por ahora es que hay muchos robots por toda la isla y como tú no eres de aquí intentarán eliminarte.

Por voluntad de Sombra se iría a su velocidad máxima pero no podía negarle a esa coneja tan preocupada por él y eso no le pasa a menudo así que aprovechó para tenerla como guía y para tener un lugar donde dormir y (sigo con los y) y con cuidadosas preguntas descubrir en qué año está.

Entonces el erizo negro siguió a la coneja y no pudo esperar hasta llegar hasta su casa y decidió preguntarle en su caminata.

-Dime ¿Por qué robots querría eliminarme?

-Verás-dijo con aspecto triste.-Hace mucho tiempo teníamos un villano que nos aterraba siempre con sus maléficos robots, su plan era apoderarse de la esta isla y tenernos como sus esclavos pero por suerte tenemos un héroe que es reconocido por este lugar. Su nombre es Sonic el erizo, ay, no se que haríamos sin él. Aunque cada vez se pone más viejo no deja de defendernos, si no fuera por él no se qué haríamos.

-Apuesto a que es muy ágil-Dijo Sombra haciendo como que no lo conocía.

-En eso tienes razón, carai, te hago perder tiempo sígueme mi casa no está tan lejos. Por cierto ¿de dónde vienes?

-Eeeeh, yo…-Piensa Sombra piensa. Se decía A si mismo.-Vengo de Island… of the…Shadows. Si, la isla de las Sombras.

-Que extraño, nunca oí hablar de ella.

-Si es que es muy alejada de las otras.-Ya no sabía que inventar.

-Bueno no importa de donde vengas porque…

-¡¡¡Auxiliooooooo!

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Sombra dándose vuelta y al mismo tiempo la coneja.

-Oh no –La chica corrió hacia atrás y el chico detrás.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-dijo este mirando de lejos un gigante de hierro.-¿Es uno de los robots?

-Si pero ¿a quién habrá atrapado esta vez?

El muchacho intentaba concentrarse en lo que tenía ese robot en su mano, era algo naranja.

-Parece que tiene una pelota de basket.

-¿Qué dices?

-Espera…no es un balón es un conejo.

-¡Oh no! ¡No de nuevo!- la chica se largó a correr hacia ese gigante de hierro.

-¡¡¡Que alguien me ayude!-gritaba el conejito naranja que estaba en las garras del robot gigante.

-¡¡¡Devuélveme a mi bebé!

-¿Qué será eso?-se preguntó Sombra.

-¡¡¡Dame a mi hija Huvo! -gritó la coneja enojada. Y un hombre de figura poco esbelta se asomó para que lo vean dentro de robot.

- ¿Huevo?-repitió Sombra sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Esta niña ya me ha causado demasiados problemas Crema!

-¿¿¿Crema?- Más impresionado que antes repitió y todo este tiempo estuvo hablando con una persona de mayor edad.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... Es imposible no puede ser Crema yo soy más…

-¡Toma esto!-dijo Huevo a la coneja mayor arrojándole un misil.

-¡Ah!-se cubría con una mano.

-¡Mamá!

Sombra corrió a toda su velocidad hacia su amiga dándole una patada al misil haciendo que se dirigiera a Huevo.

¿Qué? ¡¡Ah!-Chocó contra la máquina haciendo bolar a Huevo por los aires.

-¡¡¡Ya verás maldito erizo!- Él pudo escuchar esas palabras cuando se propulsó para arriba a rescatar a la pequeña conejita, y cayó con ella a la tierra en sus brazos

-Gwaaaaaau- dijo esta pequeña asombrada por el poder y agilidad de este erizo. Sombra la bajó al suelo y ella corrió hacia su mamá.

-¡Mami!

-Mi bebé-dijo arrodillada abrazando a su hija.-Mi bebé… Anastasia.

-¿Anastasia?-volvió a repetir el negrito con las manos en su cintura.-Ah bueno.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija Anastasia-dijo con una reverencia con la cabeza.

-¡Eso fue súper eres mi héroe! ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

-¡Anastasia!

-¿Qué?-dijo achicándose.

-¡Para empezar no debiste ir tan lejos de casa! ¿No ves que es peligroso?-la regañó su madre.

-Perdón.

-Siempre perdones estoy cansada.

-Bueno ya – dijo gruñona.

-Está todo bien ahora gracias, eh, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Sobra, Sombra el erizo.

Después de que se calmara todo, el muchacho siguió a las dos chicas hacia su casa como habían acordado antes.

AQUÍ EXPLICA SU VESTIMENTA SI NO QUIEREN LEERLO SALTEENLO: Crema viste con un vestido de campo verde y un sombrero también de campo con un listón rosa. Anastasia tiene una remera blanca y un jardinero gris, es idéntica a Crema solo que es color naranja.

Mientras Anastasia corría delante de ellos sabiendo donde está su hogar.

-¡No te alejes de nuevo!- Sombra notaba que Crema era muy estricta con su hija-Si tu supieras lo que es cuidar a esta niña.

-Crema con las orejas que tiene Anastasia dedujo que podría volar ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando volé el robot en pedazos?

-Oh, es que Anastasia tiene un problema de nacimiento.

-¡No es cierto!-gritó enojada la conejita.

-Anastasia no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-¡No es nada está bien!-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Nació con una oreja más brande que la otra por eso no puede volar.-le susurró en el oído.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! ¡Iré con papá!- se fue enojada.

-¿Vez? Por eso la cuido demasiado no quiero que nada malo le pase. ¿Es acaso eso una mala madre?

-No soy el indicado para responder a eso.-contestó Sombra mirando para abajo.

-Lo siento no sabía que no tuvieras mamá. Debes extrañarla.

-No extraño a lo que nunca tuve.

Con esas últimas palabras concluyó la conversación y ya estaban a unos metros de la casa de Crema.

-No es la gran cosa pero cave para 4 personas y podrá caber para 5.-dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-gritó la coneja naranja entrando a un taller al lado de su casa.

En ese taller se podía ver un adulto con la mitad de su cuerpo de bajo de un avión arreglando con su traje de taller de mecánico. Sacó todo su cuerpo para ver quién lo llamaba.

-¡Papi!-dijo tirándose sobre él.

-¡Hola hija! ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo un adulto zorro.

-Molesté a Huevo y me atrapó con su robot.

-¿Y eso sería una novedad?-dijo su padre frotándole la cabeza y ella riendo.-Hijo ¿podrías pasarme la llave?-le preguntó a su segundo hijo que venía con ese objeto. Era un pequeño zorrito de color amarillo mezclado con naranja dorado.

-Le advertí que no se alejara tanto-dijo este pequeño.

-¡Tu no me dices qué hacer Dinsy! -le regañó su hermana.

-Ya niños no peleen no quiero riñas en mi taller.

-¡No habrá ninguna riña mientras esté nuestro in vitado!-dijo Crema llegando con Sombra a su lado.

-¡Él me salvó papá! ¡Debiste haberlo visto! ¡Primero pum y luego pam y zzzziiimmmmm!

-¡Anastasia no es hora de dramatizar!-dijo su madre y se calmó y Sombra con una sonrisa.

-Nos presentaremos después de entrar a la casa y al final comeremos. Sígueme Sombra.

Todos entraron a la humilde morada de ladrillos blancos con techo rojo. Cuando entraron se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina.

-Este muchacho que nos salvó a las dos se llama Sombra-lo presentó Crema.

Él se pudo dar cuenta de que ese zorro adulto lo miraba serio y con indiferencia, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que aunque no lo creyera es su amigo Colas pero le parecía muy extraño que fuera más viejo que él, esa es unas de las preguntas que quería responder y otras eran ¿Cómo Huevo se apoderó de Angel Island? Y la más importante ¿Dónde está Maria? ¿Seguirá en la Tierra o en el espacio? Pero la pregunta es ¿Ella está?

-Bueno Sombra ellos son mis hijo Dinsy, ya conoces a Anastasia y a mis esposo Miles.

Miles le estrechó la mano.

-Me llamo Miles pero puedes decirme…

-Colas lo se.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo sabes que ese es mi apodo?

-Eeeeh, yooo-Metiste la pata- se dijo en sus adentros.- Eso pensé… al ver tus colas.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah si!-dijo mirándoselas.

-Yo también tengo colitas-dijo Dinsy.-¿Vez?- y decía sacádolas-1…2…¡3!

-¿¿¿Tienes tres colas?-dijo el chico sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, Dinsy puede volar más alto y más rápido que su padre.-dijo su mamá.

Crema, la ama de casa se puso a hacer la comida para 5 y los niños salieron a jugar afuera mientras los 3 charlaban.

-Así que vienes de Island of the Shadows.-Dijo Colas mirándolo con desconfianza y desprecio.-Nunca oí hablar de ella.

-Es queee-Inventa Sombra inventa. Se decía a si mismo.-Eso es porque está entre dos islas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Eeeeh no se pueden ver bien porque son muy pequeñas y la isla en medio de ellas es mucho más pequeña…. Por eso no se ve.

Colas lo miraba sin poder creerlo y Sombra se daba cuenta.

-Bueno tal vez no la halla visto.

-Si.-le afirmó rápidamente y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño a Colas.-Alguno de estos días la buscaré por el suelo.

-Con tu tornado x todo es posible por el cielo.

-Si el tornad… oye ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un tornado?

-La comida está lista-dijo su adorable esposa poniendo el puré en la mesa, por eso y solo por eso Colas no volvió a preguntar lo mismo.-¡Niños a comer!

-¡ahí voy mamá!-le contestó Dinsy.-Vamos a adentro Anastasia… ¿Anastasia?... ¡Anastasia!-La ubicó en la copa de un árbol.-¡Anastasia baja de ahí ya!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque soy tu hermano mayor y no quiero que te lastimes!

-¡Esta bien bajaré!

-Uf -se alivió.

-¡Bajaré planeando!

- ¿¿¿Qué?-dijo sobresaltado con una gota-¡No! ¡No puedes volar!

-¡Te demostraré que si puedo? ¡1!

-¡No vallas a saltar iré por ti!-sus tres colas dieron vueltas como alas de helicópteros.

-¡2!-se inclinaba y su hermano había llegado a la rama.

-¡Detente!

-¡2 y…. ?...¿Qué sigue?

-3

-¡3eeeeeees!-se tiró.

-¡No!

Anastasia caía como una bolsa de papas e intentaba mover las orejas.

-Yo puedo yo puedo. ¡Ay!-cayó sobre una rama y al resbalarse justo a tiempo puso su mano el la rama y quedó colgada.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-dijo Crema con voz de muerta, los tres salieron a ver y lo primero que les pareció ver era una pelota de basket atorada en el árbol. Pero luego.

-¡Anastasia!-gritó horrorizada Crema con las manos en sus mejillas.

-¡No te preocupes bajaré ahora mismo!-dijo su hermano.

-¡Si bajas ahora mismo Dinsy me voy a soltar!

-¡Anastasia no puedes volar y lo sabes bien!-dijo su madre preocupada y enojada a la vez

- ¡Verás que si puedo!-miró a bajo y estaba demasiado alto para un conejito. Pero decidida se soltó y estaba segura de que podía permanecer en el aire.

-¡No Anastasia! ¡No lo lograrás!-La conejita escuchó las últimas palabras de su madre y sintió que caía más rápido.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sombra una vez más se lanzó a su rescate y cayó con ella en sus brazos.

-Casi lo logro.

-Lo se.

Todos se acercaron a esos dos y la niña miraba triste a Sombra y dijo.

-Estoy en problemas.

Luego de la cena al erizo invitado le dieron una habitación pero no pudo dormir esa noche, subió al tejado y miraba el cielo, más la luna.

-¿Será posible de que Maria siga en el espacio? La última vez que la vi fue en la nave en la que escapamos al Tierra… Eso significa que Maria y el profesor estén aquí porque todos están aquí. Crema, Colas y sus hijos, solo que más viejos Nudillos, Rouge, Amy están aquí y lo más probable es que estén todos casados. Eso lo quiero ver. Hasta ahora no me va bien con Colas. ¿Pero por qué y cómo estoy aquí? Quizás esté con Maria en este momento pero claro mi yo del futuro ya que soy del futuro pero este es aún más futuro.¿¿¿Qué carancho habré dicho? Y qué- Se acostó en las tejas para sacarse cosas confusas de su cabeza.

Por atrás saliendo de una ventana se acercó a Sombra y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Anastasia qué haces aquí?

-Vine a decirte gracias por salvarme.-Sombra la vio triste.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Al verla triste pensó en Tikal que la última vez la vio triste y enojada.

-Porque no tengo otra.

-Vamos-dijo serio-

-Ok, creí que podría volar por mi cuenta y lo iba a lograr pero llegó mi mamá y me distrajo.

Eso es todo.

-Mmmmm yo no lo creo. Tú estás así porque tu mamá no te tiene confianza, ¿No es así?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso es completamente…! Cierto.

-Sabes no creo que tus orejas sean el problema.

-Si lo son –dijo triste.

-No lo son.

-¡Si lo son!

-No

-¡Si!

¡No!

¡Si!

-¡Mira Anastasia no me hagas enojar!

-Ñaaaa -Le sacó la lengua.

-¿A sí? Ñaaaa -También le sacó la lengua y ella se la tiró.

-¡Etá bie tá bie ia uéltame!-La soltó.-No hay duda de que te puedes defender pero ¡Hey! No te desanimes muchas personas tienen defectos y la mayoría son estrellas y personas famosas.

-¿A SÍ? ¿Cómo cuáles?-dijo en tono amenazante la coneja naranja.

-Eeeeeeh comoooooo-Chasqueó los dedos.-Como Nemo.

-¿Nemo? ¿El pececito?

-Si ese de la película-Y lo seguía mirando.

-¡A sí! Es un clásico.

-¿En serio?

-Ejem también lo es "Buscando a Nemo 2" Mi mamá las tiene guardada desde pequeña.

-A, cierto estoy en el futuro es viejo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada, lo que te quiero decir es que debes confiar más en ti. Solo de ti depende realizar tu sueño.

-Lo intentaré.

-Es tarde vete a dormir.

-OK Sombra oye ¿Extrañas a alguien?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo hago lo mismo ¿Quién es?

-Es una amiga, hace mucho que no la veo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Maria.-Con solo decir eso ya se sentía más cerca aun que no la pudiera ver.

-Bueno no la conozco pero conozco otra cosa. ¿Vez allá?- dijo señalando el cielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Esos tres puntitos?

-Jejeje no son puntos son tres estrellas y forman las tres marías.

-Gwau no sabía eso.-Dijo impresionado ya que estuvo años en el A.R.K. y nunca supo ni la más pequeña constelación y esa le parecía la más hermosa de todas.

-Cuando pienses en ella la podrás ver el triple en el cielo.

-¡Cielos! Gracias Anastasia.

-Buenas noches nos vemos mañana Sombra.

-Buenas noches.-Él muy contento se quedó un ratito más en el tejado.-Prometo que encontraré Maria.

Dentro de la casa Colas dormía en su cuarto con su mujer, mientras Crema leía un libro pequeño color lila su esposo pensaba de mal humor apoyando sus manos bajo su cabeza.

-Ese tipo no me agrada.

-¿Podrías dejar de gruñir un momento?

-Crema ¿De dónde sacaste a ese sujeto?

-Lo encontré en el suelo desmayado se veía perdido y lo ofrecí mi ayuda como cualquier persona educada lo haría.

-Hace un momento busqué en el mapa y no encontré ninguna isla llamada Isla de las Sombras.

-¡Se golpeó fuerte la cabeza quizás ni se acuerda de donde vino!

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

-¡Hay Colas! ¿No te estarás poniendo celoso? Duérmete por favor- apagó el velador y se dio vuelta para dormir.

-Quizás nos esté mintiendo quizás sea un espía de Huevo.

-¡Miles ya duérmete!

-¡Me dormiré pero solo porque quiero soy un hombre y actúo como tal y sin miedo!- También se dio vuelta y se puso a dormir pero rápidamente miró a Crema.-Querida ¿Pusiste la pastillita de los mosquitos?

-Si querido-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dónde dejaste mi teletubie de peluche?

-Debajo de tu cama querido.

Colas sacó su peluche y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero Tinquiwinqui. -Le apretó la panza a teletubie.

-¡Abazo!

- Tu si sabes alegrarme.- y seguía.

-¡Abazo!...¡Abazo!..¡Abazo!

-¡Miles deja de apretarle la panza a esa cosa y duérmete ya!

-Ay ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de él?

Aunque hubo gritos en la noche todos pudieron dormir.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Todos bajaron a desayunar y cuando bajó Colas seguía mirando de mala cara a su huésped sorpresa y viceversa, estaba a punto de sentarse a comer pero…

-¡Riiiiiiing!

-¡Oh! Yo atiendo.

Anastasia jugaba con su muñeca en la mesa y Dinsy la observó.

-¡Anastasia no puedes jugar con tu muñeca aquí!

-¡Si puedo!

-¡La ensuciarás y llorarás!

-¡Yo no lloro y no me vuelvas a decir qué hacer!

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor y digo que dejes eso!-Dijo tironeándola.

-¡¡¡Suelta a mi muñeca!

-¡¡Dinsy y Anastasia su padre no puede hablar por teléfono!

El niño soltó la muñeca pero se llevó un bracito entre sus dedos. Y su hermana miró su juguete con dos lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!

-Yo no quería hacerlo.-dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-Mmjmmjmjmjm¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Anastasia no escucho el teléfono!-gritó su padre.-Si… aja muy bien… los veremos a las doce. Adios.-cortó la comunicación y volvió a la mesa.

-¿Quién era Miles?-preguntó su esposa.

-Era Sonic.

Sombra se atragantó.-¡¿Sonic! ¡Debe verse viejísimo-dijo en sus adentros.

-¿Y qué decía?

-Sonic nos invita al parque para hacer un picnic con los demás.

-¡¡¡Siiii!-festejaron sus hijos con alegría.

-¿Quiénes son los demás?-dijo Sombra y Colas lo miró mal de nuevo.

-No los conoces Sombra como nosotros no conocemos tu isla.

Este se quedó en silencio.

-¡Los hijos de Sonic son geniales!-dijo Dinsy

-¿Tiene hijos?-preguntó el erizo sin poder creerlo.

-¡Si! ¡Sonic tiene tres hijos!-dijo Anastasia.

-Me pregunto como se verán.

-¿Conoces a Sonic? -dijo Colas con cara de asco hacia él.

-Eeeeeeh si Crema me habló de él-Colas miró a su esposa.

-Es cierto.- le afirmó.

-Le aviso que no coman mucho después del desayuno.

-¡Qué bueno!-Dijo su esposa-¡Vendrán Nudillos, Rouge y Amy con todos sus hijos!

Sombra estupefacto murmuró.-Miren nada más me voy unos años y ya todos están casados y con hijos. ¡Qué rápido crecen!

¿CÓMO SE VERÁN TODOS DE ADULTOS? Y ¿SUS HJOS? ¿ENCONTRARÁ SOMBRA A MARIA? ¿QUÉ ES EL PROYECTO S.H.S QUE MARIA LE MENCIONÓ UNA VEZ? DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. CONTINUARÁ.

Si alguna vez alguno de Udts

Me envio un mensaje y no les respondí es que tengo algunos problemas espero que les halla gustado y me ponen muy contençte cuando me envían mails.óóó


	4. Chapter 4

Sombra vuelve y repara 4.

Volviendo un poco atrás la familia Prower y Sombra subieron a su camioneta y se dirigieron al picnic que había realizado Sonic para reencontrase los viejos amigos.

Estacionaron su camioneta y bajaron de ella, Colas seguía mirando con desconfianza a Sombra y este decidía ignorarlo y pensaba solo en su pequeña familia.

Pensamiento: Espero a que no me vean y me escabulliré para encontrar a Maria.

Allí a lo lejos estaban sus viejos amigos pero que ellos ni saben de su existencia. Crema presentó a Sombra a Nudillos y Rouge. Sombra notaba que habían crecido ya eran adultos no como esos adolescentes tontos que eran una vez peleando todo el tiempo por ya saben qué.

-Un placer-dijo Nudillos mirando a Sombra- Mmmm ¿Te he visto alguna vez?

-Eeeeh yo no lo creo- mintió.

-Si me pareces familiar.-dijo Rouge mirándolo serio.

-No creo que lo conozcan.-dijo Crema- Él viene de otra isla.

-Si, de una inexistente.-dijo Colas con tono amenazante y mirada seria.

-¡Miles!-lo chilló(regañó) su esposa.

-¡Anda! ¡Di el nombre de tu isla!

Todos quedaron en silencio y esos dos se miraban de reojo. Sombra estaba a punto de decir algo para su defensa pero su amiga intervino.

-¡Miles! ¡No pongas a prueba tu inteligencia con este buen chico!-lo volvió a chillar su esposa- ¡No te haces más listo diciendo que esa isla no existe, cada año se crea una nueva!

Colas quedó con la boca abierta y no se le ocurría que decir y a eso Sombra sonreía.

Y se dijo: Bueno busco a Sonic y Amy y me voy a mi búsqueda.

-Me encantaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo ganas e ver a ese famoso erizo de quién hablan tanto por aquí. Je je, a dios. Gusto de verlos de nuevo.

Se fue a su máxima velocidad haciendo levantar un poco el vestido de Crema.

Nudillos se quedó pensando y comentó.- ¿A caso dijo de nuevo?

-¡Yo se lo que digo ese tipo es un espía!

-¿Dijiste un espía?- repitió Rouge.

-Sabe muchas cosas desde que llegó a mi casa.- dijo Colas de brazos cruzados.

-¿No lo he visto alguna vez? Me parece familiar. -dijo Nudillos.

-Deberíamos verlo más de cerca.

-¡Nada de eso Miles! ¡Vinimos a pasarla entre amigos y eso es lo que haremos!

-Pe- pero querida.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Te lo advierto si lo vuelves a interrogar de esa forma le diré a todos lo que escondes bajo tu cama!

-¡¡No no esta bien me cayo me cayo!-dijo muy nervioso con una gota en la cabeza, nadie debía saber la verdad de su teletubie.

-Rouge ¿me acompañas a prepara la mesa?

-Claro Crema.- Las dos chicas se fueron.

Lo voy a investigar a fondo.-dijo Colas golpeando su puño contra su mano decidido.

Nudillos miró a Colas y con curiosidad dijo.- ¿Me dices lo que hay debajo tu cama?

-¡No!

Bueno… si yo fuera Sonic ¿Dónde estaría en este momento?-se dijo Sombra sentándose sobre una piedra. Una chica caminaba mirando de un lado a otro y cuando puso su vista en el erizo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

-¡Oh te he buscado todo el día!

-¿Maria?-dijo medio ahorcado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sonic ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-¿Sonic? Pero yo no soy Sonic.

Se desprendió de ella y se paró sobresaltado y miró a la chica. La reconocía perfectamente y le dio horror y bajo dijo con una gota - ¿Amy?

-Espera tu no eres Sonic. ¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto te confundí con otra persona.

-No hay cuidado ¡hey! Yo lo buscaba también, mi nombre es Sombra.

-Un placer Sombra, él siempre se escapa de mi lado.

Y entre dientes él dijo bajito- Lo se no soy idiota.-disimuló sonriendo.

-Como sea ya aparecerá, estoy segurísima que te he visto en la tv. Dime ¿Eres actor?

-¿¿¿Qué?-dijo levantando una ceja.- ¡A si! Soy Mell Gibson.

-¡¡¿De veras !

-No.

-Ooh, Mell Gibson es mi favorito.

-Todos me dicen queme vieron el la televisión ¿Por qué?- preguntó con poco buen humor.

-No lose, solo me resultas familiar.

-Bueno, te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-Por curiosidad ¿sabes si Sonic está casado o algo así?- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Por supuesto la esposa soy yo.

-………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Amy le pasaba la mano por su vista pero seguía inmóvil, lo tocó con un dedo y cayó al suelo.

Una vez más Sombra quedó inconciente y por su cabeza escuchaba lo siguiente.

-Hooolaaa… ¡Hola! ¿Estas vivo? Oye.

-Samanta ¿Qué haces?

-Lo encontré tirado.

-Debes hablarle despacio y bajito podrías hacerla mal.

-Tu y tus precauciones, ¡ay, eres igual a tu mamá Anastasia.

- Él es mi amigo no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Ook. Y ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Sombra.

-Dijo por la bajo- Soooommbraaaa despieeeeeeerta Soooommbraaaa Somm¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Despierta despierta!

El erizo despertó sobresaltado mirando para todos lados con tres gotas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué… dónde estoy?

Miró a su al rededor pero nadie había.

Se rascó la cabeza y no sabía que había pasado. Sintió un roce atrás de él y lentamente giró la cabeza t luego su cuerpo entero y de tras de é había………………. Nadie.

Volvió a poner su vista a delante.

-¡¡¡Sorpresa!

-¡Ah!- se tiró para atrás aún sentado y observó a es erizo azul.

-¿Sonic?... Estás……… Te ves………… más enano.

-¿Qué dices pájaro carpintero? Mi nombre no es Sonic, por favor no me confundas con mi papá.-dijo mirándose las uñas.

-¿Eres el hijo?

-Soy ¡la! Hija.

-¿Y qué pasó aquí?

-Bueno corría por acá como hago a menudo y me tropecé contigo y Anastasia pero ahora se fue a jugar con los demás.

-Ok,….. ¿Pero qué me pasó a mí?- la eriza se arrodilló.

-Bueno te vi acá tirado y pensé en darte una mano.

-¿Tan mal me veía?

-Si amigo, estabas aut.- dijo haciendo Ok para abajo.

Sombra quería aprovechar la oportunidad para irse y buscar a Maria.

-Como sea debo irme gracias por ayudarme… chava.- trató de seguir su corriente moderna.

-No hay de qué amigo.-decía mascando chicle.

El erizo se daba media vuelta pero la chica le tiró del brazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Adónde vas? Anastasia te está esperando.

-Pero estoy…

-Sisisi me lo contarás en el camino.

Lo llevó de la mano a la fuerza.

-Puede que seas la jija de Sonic pero hablas más rápido que él.

-Bla bla bla camina.- decía apurada.

-Pero tan insoportable como Amy.

Rouge, Crema y Amy preparaban la mesa del picnic y también la comida.

Por otro lado Colas estaba con su computadora portátil pantalla plana tecleando rápido.

-¿Qué haces Colas?- dijo el equidna acercándose a él.

-Te digo que hay algo raro en ese y lo voy a averiguar.

-¿Cómo?- se sentó a su lado.

-¿No te parece extraño que a todos nos parezca familiar y que todos decimos que lo hemos visto en televisión?

-Si.

-Bueno, lo buscaré por la Inter. Net y demostraré que no trae nada bueno.

-¿Cómo? Hay montones de sitios en la red tardarás una eternidad.

-No porque creo saber dónde buscar primero.-dijo en tono misterioso y siniestro como de película de terror.

-¿Colas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me dirás lo que hay de bajo tu cama?

-¡No!

-Oye al menos dime cómo te llamas.- le preguntó Sombra.

-Mi nombre es Samanta y estás en el lugar indicado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya verás ya verás. ¡Amigos! ¡Llegó el amigo de Anastasia!

Unos cuántos niños se acercaron.

-Quiero presentarles a pajarito carpintero.

-¿Pajarito car…?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Él fue el que me salvó.-dijo la conejita.

-Wuw se necesita mucho valor para enfrentarse al doctor huevo.-dijo un erizo pequeño.

-Sombra ellos son mis hermanos Emie y Susana.-decía Samanta.-Y ellas dos son Ámbar y Clarissa.

Como pudo ver Sombra los dos primeros erizos que nombraba uno era color verde agua, y su hermana Susana es igual a Amy pero con dos colitas en el pelo. Ámbar es una murciélago igual a Rouge y Clarissa una equidna como su padre pero con dos colitas en la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que esté en color rojo no es necesario leerlo a menos que quieran saber sus cualidades y vestimenta.

**Emie: Erizo amigable y buen hermano, tranquilo pero muy supervisor y su arma secreta es el mazo mágico. Tiene la habilidad de correr muy rápido como su padre y sacó los ojos de su madre y su flequillo.**

**Susana: Eriza hermana menor rosa, mimada y callada. Solo platica con su hermano, tiene vestido color blanco con un cinturón rosa y de igual color sus listones de sus colitas y tiene el flequillo de Amy. Sus ataques son desconocidos y no habla de ellos.**

**Ámbar: Murciélaga coqueta aprende a pelear como su padre pero prefiere bailar o cantar, lleva su discman a todas partes. Sacó los ojos de su padre un hermoso color violeta pero más claro. Su vestimenta es: calza negra con pollera corta color rosa y con una remera de tres cuartos que es parte de la calza, lleva un collar de una flor celeste y un pañuelo amarillo dorado en el cuello.**

**Clarissa: Equidna de un humor poco predecible y muy decidida a lo que quiera ella conseguir, lleva un vestido celeste con volados blancos y sacó los ojos de su padre y sus ganas de pelear y cuidar la esmeralda madre y mucho orgullo a eso.**

**Samanta: Eriza azul como su padre pero con el flequillo de Amy aunque más levantado, no sacó los ojos de nadie los tiene celestes, es muy divertida pero muy acelerada en todo mucho mucho más que Sonic. Lleva un short verde musgo claro y una remera blanca, su mejor amigo es Dinsy como los dos favoritos Sonic y Colas.**

-Llegaste justo a tiempo para jugar.- dijo Samanta.

-A jugar ¿a qué?- dijo de mal humor el erizo adulto- me da gusto conocerlos pero debo hacer cosas más importantes.

-Pájaro de mal agüero.-le dijo Samanta.

-Pero qué lindo es.- dijo Ámbar con los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo su hermana sin comprender.

-Oye no te agarres mal conmigo no estoy para esos jueguitos.- se iba.

-¡Podrás ser un héroe pero eres un cobarde!- le gritó Clarissa.

Sombra se dio vuelta y miró mal a la niña.

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-¡Si eres una gallina pájaro carpintero!- le gritó Samanta tratando de provocarlo.

Éste se volvía muy enojado.

-¡Ni pájaro de mal agüero, ni carpintero y menos gallina! Está bien ¿A qué quieren jugar?

-¡A la gallina siega!- dijo Emie y su hermana se escondía tras de él.

-Bueno pero rápido antes de que llegue él.-dijo Dinsy.

-Que llegue ¿quién?-preguntó Sombra.

-¿¡A caso van a jugar!-dijo una voz de lejos.

-Ho, no.-dijo Samanta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

De una colina iba bajando un equidna varón con actitud salvaje llegando hacia ellos y a su camino destruía lo que encontraba a su paso, como rocas o árboles.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sombra horrorizado y asombrado al mismo tiempo.

- Es Tristan.-dijo Anastasia asustada pero no tanto como Susana que no soltaba a Emie.

-Ese bruto psicópata es mi hermano.-dijo Clarissa.

-¿No me habían dicho que Nudillos tenía dos hijas?- preguntó una vez más Sombra.

-¿Crees que me hubiera gustado hablar del tema?-dijo Anastasia.

- Tristan es muy salvaje y se rehúsa a razonar.-dijo Emie.

-Ahora debemos jugar con él.-dijo Dinsy.

Ese niño que tanto llamaban Tristan o Trístan era muy rudo y casi imposible de domar, como un caballo salvaje, desde ese momento el erizo involucrado sabía que la iba a pasar mal. Su apariencia era con ojos marrones y blanco en las puntas de su cabello y por supuesto la luna en su pecho como Clarissa.

-Y díganme ¿Quién es este ajolote?

-¿Ajolote?- repitió Sombra cambiando de carácter.

-No s un ajolote es Sombra el erizo.-dijo Clarissa.

-Eres muy feo para ser un erizo.

-Créeme tú no sabes lo que es feo.-dijo mirándolo fijo para que entendiera la indirecta.

-¿¡Qué! Errrrrrrrrr.-se miraban con ira.

-¡Ándale! ¡Trístan no estropees el juego!- dijo Samanta moviendo su mano.

-Ok, ¡Que sea el ajolote!- dijo este equidna.

-¿Yo?- dijo apuntándose.

-¡Si sombra! ¡Puedes usar mi pañuelo!- la murciélago se acercó a él y le puso su pañuelo dorado.- Por ti haría cualquier cosa Sombra, eres muy lindo ji ji ji.-reía.

-Esto me está dando escalos fríos- dijo él.

-No te preocupes por mi hermano, no dejaría que toque a lo que más aprecio en el mundo.- dijo un poco roja.

-¿Segura que no eres la hija de Amy?- y ella lo miró como un ¿Eh?

-¡Que empiece!- gritó Dinsy.

Tristan se acercó a escondidas y lo hizo girar de una. El chico estaba todo mareado con una gota en la cabeza, calló al suelo.

-¡Levántate Sombra debes buscarnos!- le gritó Anastasia.

-Está bien aquí les voy.- y se paró buscándolos.

-¡Marco!

-¡Polo!- contestaban los niños.

-¡Tristan que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Sombra!- lo chilló su hermana equidna.

-¡Cállate Clar!

-¡No me digas así!

-Te- encontré.-dijo Sombra poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a ella.

-¡Oiiiiiii! ¡Por tu culpa me encontró Trístan!

Sombra había encontrado a todos pero menos a trespersona.

-Bueno encuentro al que falta y se acaba este ridículo juego.- decía acabándole la paciencia.- A ver encontré a Anastasia, a Emie a Susana- aún no dijo nada.- a Dinsy y a Clarissa.

PENSAMIENTO: Me faltan tres mocosos más y listo me dispongo a buscar a mi familia.

-¡Samantaaaaa! ¿Dónde estáaaaaas?

Ella se encontraba sobre unos peñascos de piedras descansando de la misma posición que su padre.

-Jamás me encontrará.

Sombra sintió un gran apretón en su cuerpo.

-¡Ho Sombra me encontraste!- dijo Ámbar.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¡Créeme que lo intento pero no puedo!

-No es cierto- dijo casi sin aire.

Una vez que se la quitó buscaba al siguiente.

-Ámbar pero ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó su hermana.

-No-lo-se- dijo con mirada de tonta.

-Está bien Tristan te tengo.- dijo acorralándolo.

-Ho por favor no me hagas nada- lo burlaba.

-No te pasará nada- mintió con una sonrisa maléfica y tenía sed de venganza.- Quédate quieto.

- Tengo mucho miedo.- dijo el mentiroso con una sonrisa y un árbol en sus manos esperándolo.

-¡Haaaaa!- se tiró hacia él y Tristan le pegó con el árbol haciéndolo volar bien lejos.

Todos lo miraban impresionados.

-¡Trístan eres u bruto!- le gritó Samanta.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido nena.- le respondió muy orgulloso.

-¿Adónde parará?- se preguntó Emie en voz alta.

Sombra de nuevo despertó luego de su desmayo y lo primero que vio fue un chao.

-¡Queso eres tú! ¡Ho! Todo fue un sueño, un horrible sueño, menos mal soñé que viajé en el tiempo, tenía una mamá escritorio y un montón de niñitos malcriados me obligaban a jugar a la gallinita siega y luego el árbol ¡uf!- dijo sonriente- pero ahora todo está bien.

-¡Pájaro carpinterooooo!

-Qué gracioso creí escuchar la voz de esa niña.

-¡Aparece ya!

-Queso dime dónde están los demás.- dijo desesperado.- ¡Por favor dimeeeee!- dijo rogándole de rodillas.

-¡Miren, Sombra encontró un chao!- dijo Dinsy.

-¡Y yo encontré a mi amor!- dijo Ámbar.

Los niños se acercaron a él y más chaos venían.

-Es toda una manada- dijo Emie mientras Susana lo tomaba del brazo.

-Miren este- dijo Anastasia señalando a uno color rosa que estaba entre las flores.

-Eres muy linda, te llamaré Flor, a mi mamá y a mí nos gusta hacer coronas con ellas.

-Chau.

-Pero si nadie ha muerto- dijo Tristan y todos lo miraron mal.-¿Qué no entienden? Corona… flores…

-Vida dura ¿He Trístan?- le dijo Samanta.

-¿Pero por qué está aquí?-preguntó Clarissa.

-Algo o alguien debió sacarlos de su ambiente natural.- dijo Emie.

- Seguramente, el bosque no es uno de los lugares dónde encuentras un chao.- dijo Anastasia.

-¿Y a quién le importa?- dijo el equidna cruzado de brazos.

-Antes estaban en la pradera del medio de la montaña ¡Ho! Seguro fue Huevo.-dijo Dinsy.

-Huevo es un rufián.- dijo Samanta.

-Puso su laboratorio junto sus máquinas allí y por eso no pueden volver.- dijo Ámbar abrazada a Sombra.

-Pronto nos sacará a nosotros.-dijo Clarissa.

Sombra no quería detenerse ni un minuto más trataba de ignorar su triste conversación e hizo un moviendo rápido.

-Escuchen aunque quisieran no podrían detener a Huevo, son muy pequeños para luchar contra él.

-Eso será cierto ¡pero te tenemos s ti!- dijo Anastasia señalándolo.

-¡Y a mi papá!- dijo Samanta.

- ¡Y al nuestro!- dijo Tristan junto a sus hermanas.

-¡Si! ¡Acabaremos con huevo!- dijo Anastasia.

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!- gritaban todos.

-¡No! ¡No todo es tan fácil!- les negó Sombra- ¡Hay que estar bien preparados!- dijo para que no insistieran.

-Nuestros padres siempre están preparados.- dijo Emie.

-Buenooooo- Sombra no sabía que decir quería deshacerse de ellos así que dijo una mentira.

-Está bien, aguarden aquí que iré por sus padres.

-¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!- dijo Anastasia.

-Si, volveré.- le costó mucho mentirle a unos niños pero tenía que hacerlo por él, tenía que encontrar a Maria y al profesor. Pero antes se despediría de los demás y a pesar de todo no encontró a Sonic.

Encontró a Nudillos y Colas aún con la computadora.

-Hey, ¿Qué hacen?- pero no lo escucharon.

-¡Ya se cargó!- dijo colas.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Nudillos.

El erizo negro espiaba de atrás lo que estaban por ver y se quedó helado al ver esas imágenes. Estaba él siendo filmado por una cámara oculta, y le entregaba al Doctor Huevo las siete esmeraldas caos.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento pero se despabiló y se fue corriendo muy muy lejos.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que era un espía de Huevo!- le dijo Colas.

- ¡Tenía razón si lo veo le patearé el trasero!- dijo Nudillos con los puños serrados.- ¡Rouge, Amy, Crema! ¡Vengan a ver esto!

Mientras Sombra corría, muy confundido y asustado se preguntó: ¿Cómo sacaron ese video? ¿Cómo apareció en Inter. Net? ¿Y qué hago ahora? Ojalá no me desmaye de nuevo.

Iba a toda su velocidad casi sin ver a dónde iba, logró ver una gran silueta negra por la obscuridad, le dio miedo y se detuvo. La tenía a unos dos metro pero la veía perfectamente.

Le latía requete fuerte el corazón y sudaba de frío con muchas gotas en su cabeza allendo.

Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que su yo del futuro, claro que se veía más viejo y tenía un color negro pálido y una cara de cansado.

Sombra con la boca abierta dijo abrumado.- No puede ser.

Continuará…

Bueno si les gustó dejen un revew. Les pres gunto una cosa ¿qué les parece un equidgato(mitad equidna mitad gato) con rastas, mujeriego, con gafas y pantalones andrajosos y parchados y con una navaja en su bolsillo?

Chau hasta la próxima. Proyecto Clara.

-


	5. Chapter 5

Sombra vuelve y repara 5.

En el capítulo anterior Sombra se encontró accidentalmente con su yo del futuro y lo segundo que vio fue que estaba viejo y con aspecto cansado con ojeras. Y se preguntó: ¿Cómo pude envejecer si soy inmortal? ¿Qué no me habían construido así?

CONTINUAMOS…

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…Yo solo te esperaba Sombra.

-¿M es esperabas? ¿Por qué?

-Por que estás buscando respuestas…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo sin comprender.

-Somos uno Sombra conozco todo de ti.- dijo calmado como si nada.

El Sombra pensaba que su yo del futuro era muy extraño pero antes de volverse loco prefirió seguirle la corriente.

-Bueno, si tengo algunas preguntas. Pero explícame cómo puedo estar viéndome ahora.

-suspiró cansado, serró los ojos.- Hace mucho quisiste volver al pasado y así volver a Maria tu querida amiga, pero el trabajo era decepcionaste y con poco orgullo. Robaste las siete esmeraldas por querer volver y reparar el pasado, Cuando lo hiciste tu misión estaba casi terminada pero apareció huevo por esa pantalla.- señaló su localizador- Anunciando que ocurriría un desastre y cuando creías que lo peor había sucedido desapareciste ante los ojos de tu amiga Maria. Cruzaste una delgada línea entre el espacio y tiempo mezclados y acabaste aquí, y te preguntaste ¿Cómo acabé aquí? No fue un accidente, el Doctor Huevo te trajo apropósito para que no fueras amigo de Sonic en el futuro y no te entrometieras con sus planes. Todo fue preparado tu máquina del tiempo no se rompió él te mintió, le pude ir a cualquier parte del tiempo si lo deseé. Solo que era imposible esa tarea porque necesitaba un poder elemental.

Sombra al escuchar todo eso apretaba más los puños y sus dientes de ira incontrolable-

Esa máquina solo funcionaría si se le introduce energía caos… Creo que sabes a quién usó para ese ingenioso pero ruin plan. Tú fuiste creado con energía de las esmeraldas caos y la aprovechó, esa máquina del tiempo no cumplía esa misión desde un principio. No, no, no.

Es la máquina con la que llegaste a la Tierra pero le puso otro uso…………………………

Y ahora está aquí con la cabeza llena de horribles venganzas que tienes en mente en hacerle a…

-Doctor Huevo….-decía él mirando el piso más furioso que nunca, mucho más que cuando le arrebataron a Maria- Lo mataré… lo mataré hasta que no quede nada de él.- respiraba aceleradamente.

-Se que estás furioso y créeme te comprendo perfectamente, pero debes escuchar lo que dices.- dijo casi sin aliento.

-¡¿Qué quieres? ¡No puedo dejar que me siga burlando así! ¿¡¡No ves el engaño qué me hizo?

-¡Cálmate!- Sombra se quedó callado.- No sabrías lo que te pasaba si no hubiera aparecido y te lo hubiera contado…… Por favor me tienes que escuchar… Estoy muy vejo para gritar…- serró los ojos y estaba apunto de caer por suerte Sombra lo atajó.

Apretó fuerte los ojos.

-Si vas allá no tendrás posibilidad, debes saber algunas cosas.- dijo recuperando fuerzas.

El erizo lo miró con lástima.

Está bien te escucho.

Sígueme.

El viejo Sombra llevó al joven a una colina y abajo se veía una casa con forma de horno de barro.

-¿De quién es esa casa?- dijo mirando a su yo del futuro y éste serró una vez más sus ojos y suspiró.

-Siéntate por favor… Tú…

-Espera, contéstame algo, ¿Cómo sabes lo que me pasó? Y ¿Cómo estás acá contándome todo?

-OK, mira como te había dicho antes Huevo me transportó a otro tiempo para que no hubiera héroe alguno y poder cambiar el futuro, pero el idiota no sabía controlar bien la máquina del tiempo (y eso que la construyó él) y cuando te transportó ¿recuerdas dónde estabas por última vez, Sombra?

-En la nave con el profesor y Maria.

-Es fácil de explicar pero cuando te fuiste parte de ti o sea yo, quedó en la nave y siguió su rumbo a la Tierra.

-¡O sea que…- dijo emocionado cambiando a una cara feliz.

-Los tres llegamos sanos y salvos y al poner los pies en la tierra el profeso Robotnik arregló con los tripulantes que no dirían nada de lo sucedido, que evitaran la prensa y luego cambiaran de identidad y buscaran otro empleo. El A.R.K ya no existía más. Lo único verdadero fue lo último.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Yo creí que todo estaba perdido! Entonces ellos están allá abajo.

-Así es.

-Iré ahora mismo.-Se levantó pero sintió un tirón en su mano. Era la del viejo tomándolo.

-Entiendo que quieres ir y que te estoy estorbando mucho sin dejarte ir a ningún lado pero debes saber unas cosas más.- Sombra lo miró con mezcla de sentimientos.- Escucha a este viejo.

Lo miraba con unos ojos tan melancólicos que Sombra no pudo evitar.

-De acuerdo me tranquilizaré.

-Déjame contarte el resto de la historia.

Cuando llegamos estábamos todos felices, en especial Maria, tubo una sonrisa que no se le quitó como en tres días. Construimos la casa lo más discreta posible, pero nunca nadie pasó por ahí. También construimos una huerta y Maria y yo la pasábamos afuera todo el día y el profesor no tenía de qué preocuparse por trabajar, solo cocinaba y nos miraba por la ventana.

Ahí pensé yo, así serán todos los días por el resto de nuestros días, cumplí mi misión… pero un día empecé a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

HACE 50 AÑOS:

Maria se encontraba afuera en el pórtico de su casa tejiendo su nuevo vestido. Sombra salía por la puerta con tejido de alambre. Era temprano a la mañana, dio un bostezo y miró a Maria.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tejiendo un vestido.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Desde las seis.

-Son las nueve, pero no importa aún podemos jugar el los árboles.

-No.

-¿No?

-La última vez que me subí a uno me rasgué mi vestido celeste.

-Pero subimos a los árboles siempre y te los rasgabas todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, esta vez no.- decía sin apartar su vista de la aguja.

-OK, entonces correremos.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo poniéndose serio.

-Ese juego ya me cansó, a demás tú siempre ganas.

-Pero a mi me encanta.

-Siempre son los mismos lugares. ¿Por qué no puedes llevarme a otro lugar?

-Uno- levantó un dedo- El profesor lo prohibió, dos, te consta si te ven podrían saber donde estamos y si saben eso nos encontrarían y podríamos ir todos a prisión.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- dijo enojada y siguió tejiendo.

-Vaya Maria, últimamente tu humor está de mal en peor.

-Bueno ¿¡te vas a ir o no?

-Será un placer.

Sombra se fue a dentro con el profesor Gerald Robotnik.

-Sombra ¿por qué esa cara?

- Pregúntele a Maria.- dijo enojado sentándose.

-¿Problemas con Maria de nuevo?

-No se qué le pasa. Hace unos años era una niña feliz, todas las noches me deseaba buenas.- con otra voz.- Ahora solo me dice "si no tocas antes la puerta te mato".

-Trata de entender Sombra.

-Si, ella no sabe que soy inmortal.

-No, Maria tenía 10 años ahora tiene 13, está creciendo necesita su intimidad.

-……….-lo miró sin entender- ¿Para qué?

-Ay Sombra, te di vida pero no conocimientos básicos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No importa.

-Oiga profesor ¿qué está haciendo?- se acercó a él y tapó lo que estaba haciendo con una sábana.

-Es un nuevo proyecto que estoy realizando. Se llama S.H.S.

-Es el mismo que construía en la nave ¿verdad?

- Así es.

-Y ¿cuándo veré su proyecto?

-Muy pronto, Sombra, muy pronto.

Los días pasaban y Maria solo se quejaba de mi presencia, Y tres días después Maria por una extraña razón se alejó de mí a pesar que estuviéramos bajo el mismo techo.

Una linda chica rubia con vestido rosa paseaba por el bosque con una canasta llena de ciruelas. Mientras caminaba sentía una presencia cercana a ella y juró ver ojos maléficos escondidos entre unos arbustos.

Volteó la cabeza dos veces y cuando creyó que no había nadie un animal subió a una roca alta, la niña dio un grito y luego al verla bien se enojó.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- le gritó.

-Te estoy cuidando.

- ¡Baja de ahí de inmediato!

La criatura bajó y dio un golpe seco en el suelo de hojas secas.

-¿Por qué me sigues Sombra?

-No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes.

-Recordar ¿Qué?

-Siempre te acompañé al bosque. Siempre.

-Si, cuando era niña ya tengo edad para ir sola ¿no?

-Solo quiero que estés bien.

-Estoy bien Sombra, después de tantos años ¿sigue desconfiando de este lugar?

-Es que… siempre estuve a tu lado.- le brillaron los ojos.

-Sombra- dijo con un suspiro.- Algún día nos tendremos que separar.

La miró un momento y sin decir nada se marchó. Maria movió negativamente la cabeza.

Ese mismo día cuando Maria y yo volvimos a nuestro hogar el profesor nos tenía una sorpresa, pero luego que hablara conmigo.

-Profesor estoy desesperado, qué debo hacer para que Maria me de la mirada.

-¿Acaso mi nieta no te habla?

-Si me habla pero no quiere halar conmigo, de nada. Creo que ya no le agrado. Creí que llegar a este planeta iba hacernos las cosas más fáciles y seríamos más felices. Ella me odia.

-Sombra, Maria no te odia está cambiando y está más testaruda.

-Entonces los cambios son una porquería.

-No, no, no, los cambios son buenos, ¿crees que si estuviéramos en la nave en este momento Maria sería igual?

Sombra lo miró.

-Si no fuera por ti y tus cambios lo más probable es que no estuviéramos vivos.

- Quizás tenga razón.

-¡Y la tengo, no te metas en la cabeza de que Maria te odia, creo saber cuál es el problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Son dos jóvenes en esta casa y como no hay otro se llevan peor, solo necesitan a alguien que los separe de sus peleas. ¿No te gustaría eso?

-… Eso creo.

- Oigan ¿de qué están hablando?- dijo Maria llegando.

-Justo a tiempo.- se levantó El profesor Gerald Robotnik.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.

Los llevó hacia su proyecto cubierto con la sábana.

-Este invento los ayudará a que ustedes se lleven mejor- le guiñó un ojo a Sombra.- y la solución hacia un nuevo amigo.

-¿Dijo un nuevo amigo?- dijo Sombra.

-Recuerda Sombra, la solución que te dije.

-¿En qué andan ustedes dos?- preguntó Maria con una sonrisa, mirando a Sombra.

-Ni yo lo se.- le respondió.

Les tengo el placer de presentarles a mi segundo mejor invento.

-¿Cuál fue el primero?- preguntó Sombra.

-Eres tú ¡Y ahora con ustedes proyecto S.H.S!

El profesor levantó la sábana y Maria y Sombra se asombraron.

-Es igual que Sombra.- dijo Maria.

-No del todo mí querida Maria. Véanlo ustedes mismos.

Se acercaron y como dijo la niña era igual a Sombra pero su altura era asta el hombro de el erizo negro adulto. En vez de púas rojas púas azules.

-Profesor ¿qué quiere decir S.H.S?- pregunto Sombra.

-Significa abreviado Silencio Hijo de Sombra.

-¿¿¿Mi qué?- quedó con la boca abierta.

-Se ve adorable.- dijo Maria entrelazando los dedos.

-Verán he tenido oportunidad con todo este tiempo de hacerlo más moderno.

-¿Qué quiere decir con más moderno?- dijo Sombra levantando una ceja.

- No me mal interpretes pero éste amiguito es un poco más poderoso que tú.

-Uuuuh, Sombra has pasado de héroe a débil.

-Muy graciosa Maria.- dijo éste pero no se ofendería mucho con ella.

-Tiene propulcionadores más pequeños en sus pies pero recargables y descartables.

-Qué práctico.- dijo sarcástico Sombra.

-Es pequeño para meterse en lugares estrechos, tiene 100 veces más tu fuerza pero igual de ágil que tú.

-Ho, no sabe cuánto me alivia eso.

-¡Ya Sombra! deja de ser sarcástico un momento.- lo regañó Maria.

- Puede ver hasta seis metros, posee almacenado su poder máximo en su interior y lo descarga al tocar una esmeralda caos, su oído es muy fino. Fuera de eso es adorable, cariños se lo pides si quieres, obediente, fiel y protector. Casi consigo que respirase bajo el agua.

-Sombra hizo un silbido- ¿Y todo eso hace mi hijo?

-Técnicamente no es tu hijo, Sombra, no de sangre.

-Si Sombra ¿dónde está tu esposa?- le guiñó un ojo Maria codeándolo.

-Pero si está aquí.- respondió el erizo.

-¿¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Profesor traiga el escritorio, quiero que mi hijo conozca a su madre.

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si le damos vida ahora?

-De acuerdo.- dijeron los dos.

El profesor lo puso a funcionar y salían electricidad de todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Ya está.

Sombra y Maria espiaron. El pequeño erizo se levantaba y miró a los dos con sus ojos azules fuertes.

-Hola Silencio.- dijo su creador.

-Hola.- contestó con voz de niño.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en tu hogar y esta es tu familia.

-¿Familia?

No es muy listo ¿verdad?- dijo Sombra cruzado de brazos.

Es su primer día Sombra, tiene que explorar este mundo. Y él es tu papá.

¿Papá?

¡Hola hijo!

¿Y quién es ella?

Ella es tu amiga Maria.- dijo Robotnic.

Maria…- repetía

Ya te echó el ojo.- le dijo Sombra a Maria.

No, debe ser la primera chica que ve.

Más le vale.

¿Qué?

Nada.

Silencio fue buen amigo y con Maria nos peleábamos menos, pero siempre me miraba con odio, como si fuera a morderme. Y créeme no era tan tierno como parecía.

La niña se encontraba afuera jugando con Silencio a los pases con la pelota. A silencio se le escapó y fue por ella, cuando se dio vuelta vio Maria pero hablando con Sombra y riendo. Y eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Vuelvo enseguida.- dijo Maria a Sombra y se fue a la casa.

Sombra se estaba por ir hasta que Silencio le impuso su paso.

-¡Vaya que eres silencioso! Por eso te pusieron Silencio ¿no?- lo miraba mal.- Hola… era un chiste hijo.

-No me digas hijo y explícame qué estabas haciendo.

-Pero no hice nada.

-No te hagas el tonto vi como se reían.

-Yo solo le decía que… un momento ¿a ti qué te importa?- dijo cambiando de tono.

-¡Si sabes lo que te conviene no te acerques a ella!

-Pero yo…

-¡No me quitarás a mi amiga, no a ella!- se acercaba más a él.

-Pero Silencio…

-¡Es mi amiga y de nadie mas! ¡Y no quiero que nos molestes!

-¡¡Escúchame una cosa piojo pigmeo!- la ira de Sombra dio frutos y se le acercó a su hijo apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡¡Maria es también amiga mía y esa amistad se comparte!

-¡¡Solo los objetos se comparten y Maria no es un objeto!- le respondió su hijo.

-¡¡Soy tu padre y te ordeno que te calles!

-¡¡Te dije que no redijeras hijo! ¡Robotnik me creó por lo tanto él es mi padre!

-……………………….Está bien no te lo diré de nuevo.

Silencio se iba con el balón.

-¡Oye!- el pequeño se dio vuelta.

-¡Lánzala hijo, lánzala!- lo molestaba.

-Ahí te la lanzo.- murmuró y se dirigía hacia él. Cada vez que se acercaba más apresuraba el paso. ¡Hasta que se lanzó hacia él y peleaban en el suelo!

-¡Te dije que no me dijeras hijo, buitre!

-¡Sierra la boca piojo pigmeo!

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen?

Maria había regresado y los dos en posiciones de pelea la miraban.

-¿Esto? Es solo… un juego entre padre e… ya sabes lo que sigue.

-Ho, por un momento pensé que estaban peleando. Jajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajajaja- reían todos.

-Jajajaja. No lo vuelvan a hacer.- los miró serio.

-Si Maria.- respondieron los dos.

Y así vivimos juntos muchos años pero como padre e hijo éramos muy competitivos, y nuestra meta era conquistar la atención de una persona. Pero no me sentía tan mal, después de todo no era mi hijo genealógico.

En la cocina.

-Chicos ¿puede alguien pasarme la sal?

Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, miraron la sal, se miraron, miraron la sal………. Y se tiraron nomás los brutos y peleaban por el frasquito blanco.

Si, Silencio y yo éramos muy competitivos, y lo seguimos siendo.- contaba el viejo Sombra.

-Todo esto es increíble lo que me estás contando, pero, ¿cómo sabes todo esto? Todo es muy confuso. Y ¿Cómo puedes envejecer si eres inmortal?

- Contestaré despacio, ¿cómo se todo esto? Pues es muy extraño, he tenido sueños conmigo de joven como le entrego esmeraldas caos a Huevo y todo eso hasta donde llegaste hoy.

-¿Crees que es tu destino decirme esto?

-Quizás tengas razón pero si que es confuso, creo que si te digo esto es para cambiar lo que… ¡Ay! Qué confuso. Mira si quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad debes volver con esos niños.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque les dijiste que volverías, ¿y si se meten en problemas?

-Tienes razón, pero entonces ¿cómo vuelvo a mi tiempo?

-Tienes que encontrar esa máquina del tiempo y regresar a tu año.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No te dejes llevar- dijo amenazadamente apuntándole con un dedo.

-Tú dijiste…

-Huevo tiene las siete esmeraldas debes vencerlo para llegar a su fortaleza.

-Lo aré- puso otra cara y con voz menos ruda- bueno, es que…

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría despedirme de alguien antes de irme.

-………….Lo siento pero no puedes.

Sombra miró a su viejo yo y puso cara melancólica.

-¿Por qué?

-Le sería confuso y no entendería.

-¿Y eso qué? Volveré atrás en el tiempo de cualquier modo no me recordará.

-No es eso, últimamente hay muchos robots de Huevo y toman muchas formas, creerían que eres uno de ellos.

-¿Y no podría verla de lejos?

-………………….Bueno eso si.

Sombra caminó despacio hacia la casa con forma de horno de barro. Tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, tristeza, felicidad, miedo.

A lo lejos se veía una chica alta con largo cabello y como un niño a su lado color azul y negro, parecía que juntaban flores.

El erizo todo emocionado se acercaba más y más. A unos metros de ella……………………………………….retrocedió… y volvió con el otro Sombra.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-Eso creí, pero recordé por qué había hecho todo esto, quería regresar con ella y tener a mis viejos amigos. Yo no hice todo esto para ver Maria ya crecida con este sujeto.- se refería a Silencio.

-Entiendo. ¿Y aprendiste algo de todo esto?

- Si, no importa que vuelva al pasado no puedo regresar a Maria, las cosas sucedieron y son así, quizás era su destino.

-¿Sabes qué creo?- el Sombra mayor le puso una mano en su hombro a su joven yo.- Creo que todo esto fue para que aprendieras a aceptarlo, muchas cosa se van y no vuelven pero siempre las tendrás aquí- le señaló la cabeza.- y aquí.- señaló su corazón.

-Ahora, ce por el doctor Huevo y dale una buena patada en el trasero.

- Así será.

El Sombra joven se quitó su reloj que le dio Huevo, lo tiró al piso y lo aplastó con el pie.

Se sonrieron y se fue a camino contrario.

-¡Espera un momento! Aún no respondiste mi segunda pregunta.

-Ho, ¿y cuál era?

-¿Por qué envejeces i eres inmortal?

-Ay ay ay Sombra.- dijo de brazos cruzados.- Pude que sea inmortal, pero eso no quiere decir que no envejezca. Ve tus amigos necesitan tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡¿Vas a seguir preguntando o te pones en marcha?

-OK, OK ya me voy.

Sombra se fue a buscar a sus amigos a máxima velocidad.

-¡Aaah! ¡Auxilio!

Anastasia gritaba y los demás también, Huevo los atrapó con su más grande robot más mejorado que sería incluso para Sombra vencerlo. ¿Qué pasará?

Esta historia CONTINUARÁ.

Si les gustó mándeme un revew porque falta un capítulo más y termina.

¡Baila el chipi chipi baila el chipi chipi baila el… Ah sigue acá. Bueno chau.

¡Báilalo, báilalo! ¡Si!

PROYECTO CLARA.


End file.
